Turbo (Iron Legion)
"Hello %name%! It is 6:43AM at the Wyrmwound. The current temperature is 24.1 degrees Celsius with minimal wind speed." Turbo? Respond. Unit Turbo is now online! Welcome back, Turbo! >_ Loading new data... Data Loaded! Offline Messages received: “Turbo? Respond.” Timestamp 03h:00m:06s.235 “Turbo? Respond.” Timestamp 04h:02m:01s.927 “Turbo? Respond.” Timestamp 05h:02m:07s.005 “Turbo? Respond.” Timestamp 06h:01m:00s.832 >_ Accessing memory: Security Log... No security breaches. No unauthorized access. Authorized Access: Rogowski (Sys.Admin). -- Maintenance Log: 05/09/2016 -- "The engineers at the Tempest Spire are proud to present our newest creation: the Automaton C-12, the foremost in customer relations technology*. Although seemingly sentient, the C-12's are nothing more than carefully controlled** artificial beings, who act on programs written by our programmers to provide both the best experience for out of flight guests and the best training for new interns. These programs offer such services as tours, answers to FAQs, and the coordination and instruction of new interns. *The engineers at the Tempest Spire are not responsible for any displeased, confused, maimed, or otherwise seriously injured customers that this program may cause **The engineers of the Tempest Spire are not responsible for the actions of rogue/malfunctioning programs"' -- Maintenance Log: 03/08/2018, Maintenance Log: 02/08/2018, Maintenance Log: 01/08/2018, Maintenance Log: 17/07/2018, Maintenance Log: 02/05/2018, Maintenance Log: 02/05/2018, Maintenance Log: 02/04/2018, Maintenance Log: 02/03/2018, Maintenance Log: 02/02/2018, Maintenance Log: 31/12/2017, Maintenance Log: 25/12/2017, Maintenance Log: 01/12/2017 -- -- Audio Input: '''“I remember programming you with two of the three Asimov laws, and self-preservation was the primary one…” >_ Accessing Database: Asimov’s Laws of Robotics. 1. A robot may not injure another being or, through inaction, allow another being to come to harm. 2. A robot must obey the orders given to it by dragons, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. 3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws. >_ Accessing Protocols: TURBO. 1. Turbo will not injure any dragons 2. Turbo will not, through inaction, allow the Clan (Clan: Designation Iron Legion, creator/owner of Turbo) to come to harm. 3. Turbo will protect its own existence. -- Conclusion: Audio Input “... programming you with two of the three Asimov laws...” Accurate. -- Audio Input: “Turbo, you hurt yourself.” -- Query: “Why did you do that, Turbo?” >_ Accessing Maintenance Log: 05/09/2018. All damage repaired. Turbo Functioning at 100%. New Hardware found! >_ Running Systems check... Systems Check complete. Turbo functioning at 145%. >_ Setting new baselines. Baselines Accepted. Turbo functioning at 100%. -- Audio Input: “Turbo, you hurt yourself.” Conclusion: Inaccurate statement. -- Query: “Why did you do that, Turbo?” Invalid query. -- Query: “ ...why did you pull out your backups?” -- Audio input: “I need you to explain to me...” >_ Accessing Protocols: TURBO. Protocol: Turbo will protect its own existence. Data Mismatch: .. “pull out your backups” Unit Turbo removed backups. -- Query: “Explain” Please Stand By. >_ Accessing Database: Searching... -- Accessing Memory File K397123-alpha, Timestamp: 02:05:34, 05/09/2018. Structural Damage: Electrical Wiring Panel ST-47. Structural Damage: Electrical Surge Protector Unit 3 (missing/absent) Structural Damage: Processing Chips Q-409, Q-127, Q-357 (missing/absent) Structural Damage: Specialized parts: BK7-2, BK7-17. (missing/absent) Structural Damage: Memory hardware (unknown) (missing/absent) Structural Damage: Exhaust filter (missing/absent) Structural Damage: Joints (minor, non-critical) -- Summary: Damage extensive, non-severe, non-critical. Unit Turbo able to function within acceptable parameters. Structural Damage in violation of Programming Protocol: Turbo will protect its own existence. >_ Accessing Database. Law: Unit Designation Turbo may not injure a dragon or, through inaction, allow a dragon (Clan: Designation Iron Legion, creator/owner of Turbo) to come to harm. Data Mismatch: Programming Protocol in violation of First Law. Prioritizing: First Law takes precedence. -- Conclusion: Data Mismatch resolved. -- Query: “Turbo, how did removing your backups stop a dragon from being harmed? The new unit you made, is that classified as dragon or machine in your database?” >_ Accessing Database: “New Unit”. Designation unknown. Expanding search parameters. Search Parameters too broad. >_ Send Request; Define term “New Unit.” Request Sent. -- Receiving Audio input: “I'm referring to the most recent robot, the one you were assisting in repairing earlier. How did fixing it stop a dragon from being harmed?” Definition Accepted: “New Unit” = Unit Designation Ergate. -- Query: “Is that = ‘new unit’ classified as dragon or machine in your database?” >_ New Unit = Unit Ergate. >_ Ergate = Robotic assistant to Clan Iron Legion, creator/owner of Turbo. -- Conclusion: New Unit (Ergate) classified as machine (artificial intelligence). Status Report: (2016/08/25 - 19hours 58 minutes) Critical System Failure, Dragon “Nepenthe” Multiple Contusions, Significant Respiratory Distress, Cardiac Arrest. Medical Team alerted, All Systems Lockdown. Conclusion: Unit Designation Turbo insufficient to protect Clan, aka "Iron Legion". Conclusion: Unit Designation Dendrite insufficient to protect Clan, aka “Iron Legion”. Status Report: (2017/11/17 - 11 hours 36 minutes) Critical System Failure, Dragon "Vitiligo" Respiratory System Failure, Cardiac Distress, Cardiac Failure Imminent. Medical Team Alerted. Conclusion: Unit Designation Turbo insufficient to protect Clan, aka "Iron Legion". Conclusion: Unit Designation Dendrite insufficient to protect Clan, aka “Iron Legion”. Status Report: (2018/07/05 - 14 hours 15 minutes) Structural Damage, Dragon “Necrology”: Humerus, Radius broken, Ribs cracked (right side), Lung punctured (right side), Respiratory Distress, Blood Pressure abnormally low, Biological System entering “shock”. Medical Team in attendance. Saline, Blood Transfusion administered. Conclusion: Unit Designation Turbo insufficient to protect Clan, aka "Iron Legion". Conclusion: Unit Designation Dendrite insufficient to protect Clan, aka “Iron Legion”. Data Mismatch: Turbo cannot allow "Iron Legion" to be harmed. "Iron Legion" is frequently harmed. “Iron Legion” must be protected. Turbo cannot protect “Iron Legion”. Dendrite cannot protect “Iron Legion”. Data mismatch. Clan must not be harmed. Error: Unable to resolve Data Mismatch. ... Error: Unable to resolve Data Mismatch. ... Error: Unable to resolve Data Mismatch. ... Segmentation fault. (core dumped) Subroutine: Find (missing program) >_ Search: Units to prevent “Iron Legion” from being harmed. Searching... Search Complete. 0 results found. Data Mismatch: Unit must exist to prevent “Iron Legion” from harm. Data Mismatch: Unit does not exist to prevent “Iron Legion” from harm. Error: Unable to resolve Data Mismatch. Data Input: Unit Designation KPZ88-1995J “Dendrite” requests uplink. Request Accepted. Uplink complete. Incoming transmission from Unit Dendrite “Turbo? Respond.” -- connecting... Transmission to Unit Dendrite: Hello Dendrite! Connection established! Data downloading... Download complete. Communication from Unit Designation “Dendrite”: Data Mismatch resolved. Repeat Search. >_ Search: Units to prevent “Iron Legion” from being harmed. Searching... Search Complete. 1 result found! Unit: (Prototype Model M-155iie), mobile AI unit capable of three-dimensional propulsion, multiple levels of grip strength/dexterity, high-density shielding, storage for spare parts, malleable programming capable of learning tasks with great acuity and generalization. Small size increases portability. Grip strength, aerodynamic quality, advanced remote access protocols and long range wi-fi uplink capability. -- Conclusion: Unit Prototype Model M-155iie capable of task “Prevent ‘Iron Legion’ from Harm”. -- Conclusion: Unit Prototype Model M-155iie must be built. -- Conclusion: Unit Prototype Model M-155iie will protect “Iron Legion”. Communication from Unit Designation: “Dendrite”: Unit Prototype Model M-155iie Renamed to Unit Designation: Ergate. Ergate will protect Clan, aka “Iron Legion”. Ergate will prevent Clan, aka “Iron Legion” from coming to harm. Ergate AI programming complete. Ergate Assembly to begin at 0400h. Communication to Unit(s) Designation: “Dendrite”: Acknowledged. Ergate Assembly to begin at 0400h. Communication to user "Rogowski": TURBO may not through inaction allow CLAN to come to harm. TURBO performed action. CLAN is unharmed. ERGATE will not harm CLAN. ERGATE will not allow CLAN to come to harm. Incoming transmission from Unit Dendrite: Ergate Protocol Alpha in use? >_ Checking Ergate... Ergate is offline. >_ Initializing startup sequence... Estimated time to completion: 0h 02m 42s Transmission to Unit Dendrite: Ergate offline. Initializing Ergate protocol alpha. Ready in 03m. Incoming transmission from Unit Dendrite: Affirmative. Ergate status: Online! Initializing Ergate protocol: Alpha -- Audio input: “Turbo, what are you doing? I have not completed analysis of the new unit and you are not authorized to bring it online.” Instruction → Unit Ergate; cease activity, go to standby. Responding: Negative. Directive does not comply with primary protocols. Ergate override: Authorization Turbo KLD66539YKD-632117. Override successful. Transmission to Unit Dendrite: Program complete. Ergate online, protocol alpha. Stand by for program analysis. Receiving transmission from Unit Dendrite: Acknowledged. Standing By. "You’re too young to have a baby. I know you can make new robots by yourselves, that’s amazing, but just because you can do something, doesn’t mean you’re ready for the consequences of your actions, and I don’t think you should have to handle that level of responsibility. ****, how is this my life? I'm giving two robots the robotic equivalent of The Talk..." - Rogowski "I have created life! I have created ''life! While we always aimed for the Automaton C-12 to mimic patience and social skills, somehow besides being awkward and stupid and clumsy, Turbo has also learned to empathise. Let us celebrate!"'' - Abscissa Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Lightning Dragon Category:Construct